


Istota nadziei

by kas_delafere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, Fix-It, M/M, Post-Episode: s15e18 Despair
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kas_delafere/pseuds/kas_delafere
Summary: — Miał być spokój — odzywa się nagle Pustka. — Cisza i spokój. Jak przedtem. Jak od początku. Jak od zawsze. Jak było przed nimi, jak będzie po nich. — Dopiero teraz patrzy na Castiela. — Cisza miała wrócić razem z tobą i żniwiarką. Ale już wiem, że tak nie będzie.— Jak długo...? — zaczyna Castiel, chcąc wiedzieć, ile czasu minęło od jego śmierci, ale Pustka nie odpowiada.— Już niedługo — mówi zamiast tego, przerywając mu. — I wtedy w końcu będzie cisza.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Istota nadziei

**Author's Note:**

> Dziękuję [missMHO](http://archiveofourown.org/users/missMHO/pseuds/missMHO) i [theKasiaLin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/theKasiaLin/pseuds/theKasiaLin) za przejrzenie i zbetowanie.

Nie wie, ile czasu minęło. W Pustce nie ma czasu. W Pustce jest cisza – powinna być cisza. I nic więcej.

Kiedy Castiel trafia do Pustki, nawet o tym nie wie. Po prostu najpierw jest – przed Deanem, szczęśliwy, że może temu wspaniałemu mężczyźnie uświadomić, że jest wspaniały, że może mu powiedzieć, że jest kochany – a potem nie ma nic.

Teraz się budzi, jakby tylko mrugnął oczami, więc nadal powinien widzieć wnętrze bunkra, ale nie. Podnosi się na nogi, aby zobaczyć, gdzie jest. Staje przed tronem, na którym siedzi Meg. Nie, nie Meg. Pustka w postaci Meg, ze znajomą twarzą. Ale Pustka na niego nie patrzy.

— Halo? — pyta, na co Pustka tylko unosi rękę, każąc mu czekać.

Castiel czeka.

Ma wiele pytań; nie spodziewał się, że będzie miał świadomość, więc posiadanie jej teraz jest bardzo dziwne. Spełnił warunki umowy; dlaczego Pustka każe mu jeszcze istnieć?

— Miał być spokój — odzywa się nagle Pustka. — Cisza i spokój. Jak przedtem. Jak od początku. Jak od zawsze. Jak było przed nimi, jak będzie po nich. — Dopiero teraz patrzy na Castiela. — Cisza miała wrócić razem z tobą i żniwiarką. Ale już wiem, że tak nie będzie.

— Jak długo...? — zaczyna Castiel, chcąc wiedzieć, ile czasu minęło od jego śmierci, ale Pustka nie odpowiada.

— Już niedługo — mówi zamiast tego, przerywając mu. — I wtedy w końcu będzie cisza.

Castiel nie pyta więcej. Stoi przed tronem i nie wie, dlaczego został obudzony, dlaczego Pustka daje mu czas, aby zanurzył się w myślach.

W melancholijnych wspomnieniach ostatnich chwil, które dla niego wydarzyły się minutę temu.

Euforia z wyznania swoich uczuć znika bardzo szybko. Nie czuje już takiej radości jak na początku, tuż po wypowiedzeniu tych słów. Ma jednak nadzieję, że dotarły one do Deana i dodały mu sił, aby przetrwać po tym, jak jego najlepszy przyjaciel się dla niego poświęcił.

Bo Castiel wielu rzeczy nie wie, nie jest pewnych, ale te dwie wartości są niepodważalne.

Castiel kocha Deana. Castiel jest najlepszym przyjacielem Deana.

Był?

Widział, jak jego wyznanie wzburzyło Deana. Deana, który zawsze zamyka się na emocje i nie jest w stanie przyjąć ich do siebie i przyswoić. Castiel zna Deana i wykorzystał tę wiedzę, aby swoje ostatnie minuty wypełnić zapewnieniami o prawości, wartości i dobroci Deana. Musiał odkryć wszystkie warstwy i wylał wrzącą lawę prosto w delikatną strukturę jego serca.

Ale ma nadzieję, że ta lawa zastygnie w twardą skorupę, która będzie Deana już zawsze chronić.

Ma nadzieję, że „zawsze” będzie trwać. Że Chuck zostanie pokonany.

Pustka prostuje się na tronie. Na jej twarzy buduje się burza; niby tak podobna do rozzłoszczonej Meg, a jednak całkiem inna.

— Cas?

Castiel gwałtownie się odwraca. Nie było żadnego dźwięku, żadnego światła, nic się nie poruszyło, ale nagle za nim jest Dean.

Dean patrzy na niego, jakby szukał obrażeń, jakby chciał się upewnić, że Castiel ma się dobrze.

To Dean. Castiel wie, że to Dean. Stoi przed nim Dean, Dean ze swoją flanelą i Dean ze swoimi piegami.

Dean.

Ale to nie ten sam Dean, którego Castiel zostawił z wyznaniem miłości.

— Dean?

Castiel wie, że to Dean. Wie to. Ale doskonale wie też, co widzi.

Jego wzrok wędruje na przedramię Deana, ale jest zakryte rękawami. Castiel przełyka. Po chwili Dean zakrywa je też swoją dłonią.

— Deanie Winchesterze — odzywa się w końcu Pustka. — Nie powinno cię tu być — warczy.

Zły ruch.

Castiel nie wie, czy ma na myśli warczenie Pustki na Deana, czy postawę Deana, który prostuje się i cofa ramiona, jakby szykował się do bójki.

— Ale jestem. Co mi zrobisz?

Pustka mruży oczy.

— Nie powinieneś mieć świadomości.

— Ale mam. Co mi zrobisz?

Pustka zgrzyta zębami.

— Nic — odpowiada. Po chwili Castiel pada na kolana i łapie się za pierś. Ból, który go uderza, jest nie do porównania z niczym, czego wcześniej doświadczył.

— Cas!

— Ale jemu mogę.

Castiel nie wie, co się dzieje. Szumi mu w głowie, oczy zachodzą mroczkami. Zmysł dotyku znika, Castiel nie wie, czy leży _czy siedzi **czy leci czy tonie c z y**_

— Cas, spójrz na mnie. Cas!

Castiel słyszy, ale nie wie, gdzie ma oczy. Nie wie, w którą stronę spojrzeć, nawet gdyby miał oczy. Próbuje coś powiedzieć, ale nie wie, gdzie ma usta. Próbuje machać skrzydłami, aby uciec, ale nie wie, gdzie ma skrzydła.

Nagle wszystko ustaje. Castiel słyszy głośne, urywane oddechy, które należą do niego, jego ciało drży, ale nie jest sam. Dean, Dean kuca przed nim, przyciska prawą dłoń Castiela do swojego lewego ramienia.

— Cas — mówi.

Castiel skupia na nim swój wzrok. Dean przeskakuje spojrzeniem między jego oczami, po czym kiwa głową i zerka w stronę Pustki.

Pustka wstała z tronu, ale nie podeszła do nich. Szczerzy zęby w grymasie złości.

— Możesz nas rozdzielić, możesz mi grozić, możesz go zabrać — mówi Dean — ale doskonale wiesz, że nie możesz się mnie pozbyć. Zawsze tu będę, świadomy. I głośny. Oj, nie wiesz, jak głośny potrafię być.

— Mieliśmy umowę — syczy Pustka.

Dean kiwa głową.

— Prawdziwie po faustowemu — przyznaje. — Ale to Cas. On nigdy nie wie, nie rozumie uczuć. Nawet po tylu latach. Skąd ma wiedzieć, co to prawdziwe szczęście? Bo tak mu każesz? O, nie.

— Nie wierzysz, że był szczęśliwy? — prycha Pustka. — Sam to wyznał. Czułam to, co czuł on.

Dean wzrusza ramionami. Castiel zaciska palce. Dean go nie puszcza.

— Może i tak. Ale to nie było prawdziwe szczęście. Wiesz, skąd wiem? — Dean czeka chwilę. — Bo mogę sprawić, że będzie o wiele bardziej szczęśliwy.

Pustka się śmieje. Castiel traci oddech.

— Tak? — prycha Pustka. — Możesz mu dać to, czego pragnie? Co jest dla niego niedostępne?

Na ustach Deana pojawia się uśmieszek. Castiel w końcu może złapać oddech, ale tylko po to, aby prawie się nim zakrztusić, gdy gwałtownie wciąga powietrze.

— Kto inny, niż ja? — odpowiada Dean niskim, gardłowym głosem. — Chcesz się założyć?

— Żadnych więcej układów! — krzyczy Pustka.

— Na pewno? — mówi pogardliwym głosem Dean. — Daję ci tu wyjście. Jeśli sprawię, że Cas będzie szczęśliwszy niż wtedy, kiedy go zabrałaś, wyrzucisz nas stąd. Nie obchodzi mnie gdzie, czy do naszego świata, czy innego, byle byśmy byli razem. I żywi, nie umierający.

— A jeśli nie?

— Już mówiłem. — Dean wykrzywia usta w uśmiechu. — Jestem bardzo głośny. Ale mogę się zamknąć.

Castiel nie chce mieć nadziei. Ale kim jest Castiel, jeśli nie istotą nadziei? Jeśli nie ma w sobie nadziei, to czy naprawdę jest Castielem?

Pustka może wygrać. Castiel wie, że jest tylko jedna rzecz, która sprawiłaby, że byłby bardziej szczęśliwy niż przez te kilka minut.

Ale też wie, że nie ma ani cienia szansy, aby to dostał.

— Dean… — mówi cicho. Nie chce zostawiać go w Pustce, kiedy to wszystko się skończy.

Dean pochyla się do niego i przygląda mu się w ciszy z poważnym wyrazem twarzy. Po chwili jednak łagodnieje.

— Zaufaj mi, Cas.

Castiel ufa Deanowi bardziej niż sobie. Kiwa głową. Dean klepie go po ręce nadal przyciśniętej do jego ramienia.

— Trzymaj się mnie, Cas — mówi. Castiel nie ma zamiaru go puszczać. Dean znowu obraca się do Pustki. — Umowa stoi?

Pustka nie ma wyboru.

— Stoi.

Dean bierze głęboki oddech i powoli go wypuszcza. Pomaga Castielowi wstać – Castiel nawet nie zwrócił uwagi, że ból minął, a jego zmysły wróciły – i kładzie swoją prawą ręką na lewe ramię Castiela.

Castiel nadal trzyma swoją dłoń na miejscu, gdzie był jego znak.

— Cas — odzywa się Dean. Castiel zerka na niego ze zmarszczonym czołem; czuje się jak na początku, kiedy nie był w stanie zrozumieć popkulturowych nawiązań Winchesterów. Nie rozumie, co się teraz dzieje. Dean przełyka. — Ja ciebie też, Cas — mówi wyraźnie. Nie ucieka wzrokiem.

Oczy Castiela rozszerzają się szeroko.

— Co? — szepcze.

Castiel jest istotą nadziei.

Dean bierze kolejny głęboki oddech. Po chwili robi krok bliżej Castiela i przyciska go do siebie, obejmując go i _przytulając._

— Też cię kocham, Cas.

Łzy spływają po policzkach Castiela, który nie jest w stanie zrobić nic innego, tylko objąć Deana najmocniej jak może i przycisnąć głowę do jego szyi, skroni. Dean trzyma go równie mocno. Jego zarost drapie Castiela w szyję.

— Dean. — Castiel zamyka oczy.

Kiedy je otwiera, znajduje się z Deanem w tym samym pomieszczeniu, w którym wyznał swoją miłość.

Kolana się pod nim uginają.

— Nie, nie-nie-nie… — zaczyna mamrotać. Odpycha Deana od siebie.

— Cas? Cas! — Dean nie pozwala mu odejść. — Cas, o co chodzi?

— Jack — wydusza z siebie Castiel. Skoro Castiel wrócił, skoro jego umowa z Pustką jest nieważna, to znaczy, że Pustka ma Jacka, a tego Castiel nie chce, nigdy nie chciał, nie może pozwolić, aby…

Dean łapie jego twarz w dłonie i zmusza Castiela, aby na niego spojrzał.

Ten intymny gest uspokaja go.

— Cas. Pójdziemy zobaczyć. Na spokojnie. Okej?

Tym razem to Castiel spogląda to na jedno, to na drugie oko Deana, po czym kiwa głową.

Nie docierają do wyjścia, bo drzwi się gwałtownie otwierają. W progu stoi Sam z maczetą, a za nim…

— Jack — wzdycha Castiel.

— Cas! — krzyczy Sam.

Obaj podbiegają do Castiela i Jack wpada mu w ramiona.

— Tato — mówi w jego bark i Castiel czuje, jak spada na niego powłoka spokoju.

— Amara? — pyta Dean.

— Zniknęła — odpowiada Sam.

— Amara? — pyta Castiel. Bracia wymieniają spojrzenia między sobą. Castiel spogląda na Jacka. — Amara?

Jack już otwiera usta, aby odpowiedzieć, ale Dean mu przerywa:

— Okej, okej!

Castiel jest zadowolony. Woli usłyszeć tę historię od Deana, skoro chodzi o Amarę.

Amara nie była zadowolona, kiedy rozłączyli ją z Chuckiem. Ale z brata też nie była zadowolona. Kiedy pomogła im go pokonać, nie chciała mieć z nimi nic do czynienia. Ale Dean odważył się poprosić ją o jeszcze jedną rzecz.

Amara nie była zadowolona, ale dała Deanowi znamię Kaina i trochę swojej ciemności. Zabiła Deana. Kiedy wrócił jako demon, zabiła go ponownie, aby trafił do Pustki.

Castiel chciał wiedzieć. Nie żałował, że się dowiedział. Co nie znaczy, że opuści teraz Deana na krok.

Słuchając tego, Castiel siedział w ciszy. Teraz jest razem z Deanem sam na sam w kuchni. Castiel nie chce być cicho.

— Dean.

— Teraz wiesz — wtrąca Dean. — Myślałem, że wiedziałeś wcześniej, ale chyba nie.

— Dean.

— Cas. — Dean odwraca się i patrzy na niego wypełnionymi czernią oczami.

— Dean — powtarza po raz trzeci Castiel. Żeby nie rzucać słów na wiatr, kładzie swoją dłoń na dłoni Deana; nie zaciska, nie głaszcze, po prostu ją na niej kładzie.

A jego oczy świecą na niebiesko.

— Nadal jesteś Deanem? — pyta.

— Tak! — odpowiada szybko. Podwija rękaw i pokazuje swoje nagie przedramię Castielowi. — Kiedy Amara zabrała swoją ciemność, zabrała też znamię. Jestem sobą. Tylko… demonem.

Castiel łapie jego odsłonięte przedramię w dłonie. Głaszcze palcami wnętrze ręki, od łokcia po nadgarstek.

— Jesteś Dean — odpowiada prosto. — Kocham cię, Dean.

Dean bierze chrapliwy oddech. Powoli pochyla się do Castiela i opiera czoło o jego obojczyk.

— Cas — mówi cicho. Castiel obejmuje palcami jego nadgarstek, a drugą dłoń przykłada do jego karku. — Cas — powtarza Dean.

Castiel jest istotą nadziei. Zaufania. I miłości.

**Author's Note:**

> [tweet z fikiem](https://twitter.com/kas_delafere/status/1325518861639278595) do rtowania
> 
> twitter: [kas_delafere](https://twitter.com/kas_delafere)  
> tumblr: [janekburza](https://janekburza.tumblr.com)


End file.
